I'm Sorry
by Lisa-Sinarae
Summary: One Shot. How Avengers Infinity would have gone if Peter was Tony's son. Warning: Major MAJOR SPOILER ALERT for Avengers: Infinity War, Sloppy Writing


**A/N:** **Yes, I do have unfinished fictions, and yes, I have a lot of things going on in my life to even continue the ones I have up here, but I just had to do it. I just couldn't get this idea off my head after I saw the movie so I had to write this off and be done with it.**

 **I believe the ones who are on this page already saw or know or at least do not mind spoilers (if you are not, then I strongly suggest to back out RIGHT NOW) so I'm going to include a lot of things from the movie in here.** **But my memory is not that good these days, and there are some things missing and some lines messed up. And I altered some of the scenes and lines, as well as added a few things that were not in the movies as well. Also, I wrote this in a haste and didn't really have time to revise that much, so it's a sloppy work... Please bear with me.**

 **I have to say, I loved the film, and also am heartbroken and surprised in a very positive way. I'm just sooo impressed by the Russo brothers and all the cast and crew once again. I even liked the ending (I know some of you would disagree), especially when Peter… disappears… (and Peter's my favorite, mind you) and thought about how it would break Tony so much. Then I began to crave for a fiction where Peter was actually Tony's kid. So here's my take on it… Hope you enjoy…? (Not sure if that's the right word though)**

* * *

Tony braced himself for the impact. The big monster-alien-whatever-it-was was about to strike him and-

"Hey, man!" A chirpy, youthful voice said. Tony turned his head to the red and blue figure in front of him blocking the strike. The figure also turned his head halfway towards Tony. "Hi, Dad!"

"Peter!" Tony cried out, a third surprised, another third relieved, and the other third concerned. "Where did you come from?"

"Field trip, remember?" Peter said as he moved to stop the big thing.

"Right. That was today." Tony muttered as he got up.

"What's this guy's problem?" Peter's voice moved around as the kid jumped from one spot to another in his attempt to stop the alien.

"He wants to take a necklace from a wizard," Tony said as he joined the fight. The two of them were collaborating in and managing to distract their giant enemy when Tony saw a flying figure passing by.

"That's the wizard!" Tony yelled as he turned his head towards the form that was flying farther away from them. Peter's head also turned towards the same direction as Tony's. "Get him!"

"On it!" Peter swung away with his webs after the figure.

Tony briefly saw the boy disappear before returning to his own fight. Although the adversary was not very difficult to overpower, since he did not seem particularly intelligent, it was frustrating to have to defend Bruce Banner as well as try to incapacitate the big alien at the same time. It was not long before he was almost on the receiving end of a big blow when suddenly the enemy disappeared. Wong, another wizard, had opened up a magical portal to send the giant monster thing to what seemed like Antartica or even possibly another planet. Tony, Wong, and Bruce looked at the alien look around his surroundings in confusion. The moment he saw the open portal, he jumped upwards as if to get through it. Wong closed it right away, cutting off one of the alien's giant arms.

Tony had just turned his head towards where Peter had disappeared to when the said kid's voice went through his comm.

"Uh- Dad? I'm being beamed up too!"

Tony set off immediately, heading towards the donut-shaped spaceship in the sky. He could faintly make out the bright blue light in a shape of a tube, and also two figures rising within it.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Tony said.

"Ugh… I can't breath!" Peter exclaimed.

"You're too high up, the air's getting thinner, Pete," Tony mumbled anxiously.

"Yeah…." Peter's voice was breathless and rather tired. Tony cursed inwardly.

"Friday, unlock 17A." He commanded to his AI, to which Friday complied. He then shifted his attention back to his son. "Pete, you gotta let go! I'm gonna catch you!"

He could hear Peter having difficulty breathing, and silently urged the capsule to speed up. He could see Peter soon starting to fall as well as the small package sped towards the boy. The two collided in the air, the capsule seemingly melting and forming a suit all over Peter's body. Peter, seemingly have regained full consciousness, flipped his body and settled on the spaceship's outer structure.

"Whoa, it smells like a new car in here!" Tony heard Peter exclaiming. "This is so cool!"

Tony was relieved for a bit. Now it was time for him to get back to the ground.

"Right. Now go home." Tony answered, and before Peter could object, he quickly made a command. "Friday, send him home."

"Yup." Friday chirped, as if happy to oblige.

"What-" Peter was about to say something - most likely to refute - when a parachute launched and sent him backward, off the ship. "Oh, come on!"

Seeing Peter being thrown off, Tony approached the vehicle and cut a hole big enough for him to get in. He stepped in, not knowing that Peter had in fact managed to step in from another side.

* * *

Strange was being tortured. That Squidward was using some kind of magic at the wizard. Tony looked down at it from way up, trying to come up with a plan for his rescue. He was so sure that he was the only one there, so it was not illogical for him to startle at the sudden tap on his shoulder. He instantly snapped and pointed his makeshift weapon at whoever it was.

A cloak floated mid-air, holding the two edges up as if a person raised both hands.

"You're a one loyal cape." He muttered, lowering his hands.

"Speaking of loyalty…." A familiar voice sounded from a little above him. Tony whipped his head to find his son hanging upside down, slowly descending by his webbing.

"Peter!" Tony cried out in disbelief. "What are you doing here? I told you to go home!"

"Well, I was going to but the suit- " Peter began to talk, and Tony knew he was about to hear lame excuses from an overly excited, mindless teenager.

"I don't want to hear it." He cut mid-sentence, but Peter did not stop (as easily expected).

"I got stuck on the outside-"

"Now I heard it."

"And this suit is really intuitive, so if anything, it's kinda your fault too-" Peter tried to smoothly put the blame upon his father, which, of course, was unsuccessful.

"What?" Tony snapped, sharply glaring at the boy.

"Never mind," Peter added quickly.

Tony was actually angry at his son for recklessly staying behind.

"No, I told you to go home." He saw Peter trying to rebut, but ignored him and continued. "What were you thinking? Do you even realize how serious this is? You didn't think that there's no way back. It's a one-way trip."

"I did-"

"You don't know the danger here."

"I do-"

"You didn't think this through."

"I did think this through!" Peter replied exasperatedly.

"Peter-"

"You're up here. I got skills, I can help-"

"It's too dangerous. I told you to stay on the ground. You're the one who turned down the Avengers-"

"But I can't be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood."

Tony was dumbfounded instantly. He just blinked at his son.

"Okay, that didn't make much sense, but you know what I mean." Peter ranted.

Yes, he knew what exactly what he meant, and yes, it did make sense. Damn the genius kid of his and his logic. Tony knew he could not beat it.

Half of the universe. Gone. Tony knew how dangerous it was for Peter to face Thanos directly, but he also knew that he might have a better chance of protecting him up here as well. There was no one - at least no one he could think of - left in New York currently to guard him or the city in case something were to happen. Besides, they were already out in space, with no way to return. There was no way to send Peter back.

"Alright," said Tony and guided Peter's attention towards the captured wizard below. "What do you say we do?"

Peter crouched down at the edge, looking down at what was going on.

"Okay…." Peter muttered lowly, clearly working his brains through several possibilities. He then straightened himself up as he turned back to Tony. "Okay, okay…. Do you remember this really old movie, _Aliens_?"

* * *

The plan was simple, yet effective. The Squidward was blown out into space, most likely dead. Of course, Peter and Strange also almost got sucked out of the ship, but Tony's newest addition to the suit he built for his son came in handy, as the spider legs shot out to support and prevent Peter and Strange from becoming lost in the vast space.

Strange, once having broken free, took on the mantle of a leader. Tony, of course, was not going to follow his orders. The two had a brief argument on whether they should be returning to Earth or just head to Titan as they already were. Strange was quite against Tony's idea of "bringing the fight to Thanos".

"We don't even have any backup," Strange said.

"I'm backup," Peter chimed in. Tony immediately snapped.

"No, you're not. And don't interrupt! The adults are talking."

Peter immediately shut his mouth and pouted a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure here. What is he, your ward?" Strange asked, turning to look at the said boy.

"I'm Peter," Peter said as he stepped a bit closer to the sorcerer. He absent-mindedly held out his hand.

"Doctor Strange," Strange answered shortly, not even glancing at the hand.

"Oh, we're using our made-up names? Then, I'm Spider-Man."

Strange looked at the boy as if he was about to say something but just turned back to Tony without another word.

Tony sighed. "He's my boy."

Strange looked surprised. "You have a son?"

"Yeah, I kinda kept it secret so he doesn't have to be swept by the media all the time," Tony answered.

"And you brought him here?"

"I didn't. He just was stupid enough to disobey."

"Uhm, who was it that came up with the rescue plan again?" Peter said from few feet away, where he had been standing. Tony once again sent him a glare.

"Zip it!"

That made the teen close his mouth and look down at his feet, slightly pouting.

It took a few more conversations for Tony to persuade Strange.

"Alright. We go to Thanos. But, if I come into a situation where I have to save you, your kid, or the stone, I will not hesitate to give you two up, for the universe is at stake." Strange said, in a rather threatening sort of voice.

Tony's face twitched for a moment as if to counter it and make a threat of his own, but just nodded.

"Good. Good moral compass." He said.

Then Tony walked towards Peter, who was kicking at the floor. When Tony approached him he looked up.

"Alright." Tony sighed with a disapproving look on his face. "I really don't like this, but since there's no other choice-"

He placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked at his father's hand and back up at his face.

"You're now an Avenger," Tony said. Peter's eyes widened and glinted. Tony grimaced at the pure and innocent excitement shining in there. "It's gonna be dangerous. You have to be careful, Pete. You understand?"

Peter nodded. He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"I will, Dad."

Tony stood still for a second, stunned. Then he also returned the hug, pulling the boy - his boy - closer into his chest.

* * *

It was a rough landing. The ship was most likely have lost at least two-thirds of its whole and beyond repair. Still, they were relatively safe, thanks to whatever the wizard did around them.

"You okay?" Strange asked. Tony nodded. He then quickly looked around to find Peter. When he could not find him, instant concern shot up his spine.

"Peter?" He called out. "Peter! Where are you?"

Both Tony and Strange looked around them.

"Okay, if an alien lays eggs inside me, and I eat either one of you guys, I'm sorry," Peter said, dangling from the ceiling. Tony sighed in relief and felt a sudden irritation surging.

"Alright, if I hear another pop culture reference again from here on out-" Tony replied sharply.

"I was just trying to tell you that something's coming," said Peter.

That moment, a round metal ball-shaped rolled towards from nowhere. None of the three realized what was happening until it blew up with a flash of light, knocking all of them backward.

It was all a commotion from then on. Tony, Peter, and Strange all respectively got up to face the intruders. After a brief moment of chaos - of some mild explosions, several shootings, repulsor beams, crawling away from an alien, webbing, and a whole lot of blindly fighting - Tony managed to have one of the invaders down at his feet, ready to fire at him.

"Alright! Don't make any movements, or I'll blow this one!" A man - presumably - in a rather weird mask yelled, with one of his arms tightly locked around Peter's neck while he aimed what seemed to be a gun of some sort to his head with the other. Tony was instantly infuriated.

"You shoot my boy I shoot him!" Tony yelled, pointing his now-repulsor-gun-left-arm to the alien guy lying under his foot.

"Do it, Quill! I can take it!"

"No, you can't!" A girl with antennas sticking out of her forehead shouted. She had webbings over several parts of her body.

"You're right, he can't!" Strange shouted as well. He had conjured up some power and was in a stance to strike at any given moment.

The guy holding Peter took off his mask - or deactivated it or whatever - and revealed his furious face as he aimed the gun at Tony this time.

"I'm going to ask this once. Where is Gamora?" He growled.

Tony, too, revealed his head and asked in confusion. "I'll do you one better, who is Gamora?"

Then the guy at his feet added on. "I'll do you one better, why is Gamora?"

Okay, nothing made sense.

"You don't wanna talk? Fine! I'll kill you all and beat it out of Thanos myself!"

What?

Tony frowned in confusion and stared at the man.

"Wait, what master do you serve?" Strange asked.

"Master? What, am I supposed to say, Jesus?" The man answered with a scrunched up face, looking confused.

"You from Earth?" asked Tony.

"No, I'm from Missouri." The man answered, rather seriously for the content of his words.

"Yeah, that's on Earth, genius." Tony retorted.

There was a short moment of silence as they all stood facing each other in confusion. It was Peter who broke it, with a hesitant voice.

"Wait. So you're not with… Thanos?"

"With Thanos?" The guy with the weird mask repeated with clear disgust on his face. "No! I'm not with Thanos! I'm here to kill Thanos. Wait, who are you?"

Peter revealed his face too, on which he had a baffled expression.

"We're the Avengers, man!"

"You're the one Thor talked about!" The girl with antennas said. Tony snapped his eyes towards her.

"You know Thor?"

"Yeah, the tall, arrogant, plain looking dude." The guy said.

He finally had let go of Peter. Tony lowered his own weapons and quickly walked over to his son.

"You alright?" He asked him, searching for any traces of injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter answered lightly.

"So where is he? Where is Thor?" Strang asked.

* * *

"D- dad?"

Tony broke out of the trance he was in as he saw Strange dissolve into pieces by a shaky voice from behind him. He whipped his head instantly to see Peter look at him rather blankly and fearfully. Only by the look on his son's face, Tony could already see what was happening.

No. No, no, no, no, no. No way. Not Peter.

"I don't feel so good," Peter said shakily as he stumbled towards him.

Tony rushed forward and met the kid. Peter fell into his arms and clutched onto him tightly.

"I don't wanna go. I, I can't- I don't wanna go!" Peter sobbed desperately. Tony hugged his boy tightly. The two of them held onto each other with all their own strengths as if they were trying to prevent what they already knew was happening by latching onto each other.

But right then, Peter's legs buckled and he began to fall. Tony held on and slowly lowered the boy to the ground. Peter's fearful eyes looked up at Tony, welling up. Tony felt his own eyes shedding tears. Peter swallowed hard as he moved his hand to hold one of Tony's.

"I'm sorry." Peter looked at Tony. Tear slowly flooded from his eyes.

Tony wanted to say something but found himself unable to.

Don't go. Don't….

Don't leave me.

He could already feel the boy fading. Now it was Tony's eyes that held fear. Peter's expression was now replaced by sorrowful renunciation.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once again. By then, he was already half gone. "I love you, Da-"

With it, all that was left of Peter faded into dust, only to float away and vaporize into the air. Tony barely managed to support his body as his hand fell forward, to where Peter had just been lying down.

"No…," Tony muttered through tears. "Peter…."

"He's done it." The blue alien girl said. But Tony barely paid any attention.

Tony looked down at the hand that Peter had held. He pulled it close to himself and hugged it dearly. He couldn't bear to think that his hyper-energetic puppy of a son was erased from the universe, without a single trace left.

Peter was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** **... Aaaaand this is my attempt to make the heartbreaking scene even more heartbreaking... #SorryNotSorry**

 **For any of you that are reading my other MCU fiction Part of the Team, I'm terribly sorry for a very long unannounced hiatus, and I assure you that I WILL complete the story (Soon, hopefully)!**

 **Also, I'm actually working on the Peter adopted by Tony fiction that goes through the MCU as a whole. If anyone's interested, keep a lookout for it!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave your review~**


End file.
